


Empty

by Sparklypuppy05



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, The Fate of Atlantis DLC Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklypuppy05/pseuds/Sparklypuppy05
Summary: It's all over, but somebody is missing.
Relationships: Victoria Bibeau & Layla Hassan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the ending of the Fate Of Atlantis DLC, but this is spawned from my anger that Victoria died and it was barely acknowledged. Consider this an AU where Layla defeats the Templars, but Aletheia was an asshole and tricked Layla into thinking that Victoria was dead so that she'd want to give up the staff.

The Templars were gone, the Assassins were free, and Layla was free to do whatever she wanted with the rest of her life. So why did she still feel so... empty?

After the Templars had gone down, the remaining assets of the Assassin Brotherhood were distributed amongst its members. Layla herself had received a good house in New York City, connections to potential employers, a fake background to cover the time she spent with the Assassins, and enough money to support an extremely comfortable lifestyle for at least a year until she had to do any job-searching at all. Layla didn't want any of that, though. She didn't want a house, or excuses for her life, or money. She wanted Victoria back. She wanted her Mommy back.

Layla had been an age regressor for... a long time. Several years, at least. Dee had been the first to look after her, but then she'd... she didn't want to think about it. Victoria had been her next caregiver. Layla had loved her so, so much. Victoria had been the one to give her the eagle plushie that she loved so much, the one to give Layla her favourite blankie, the pacifier that she always used when regressed, and so many happy memories. And she'd been the one to ruin that. The reason why her Mommy was gone. Which is why Layla didn't want to regress so intensely.

So, there she was, actively slipping in headspace, glaring at the box of adult onesies and nappies and pacifiers and plushies that she'd just put out for the trash. She almost angrily scooped up the eagle plush sitting on top, taunting her with memories of her Mommy- no. Of Victoria. She couldn't slip then. She stormed back inside, looking around. Maybe taking a nap would help... she could just sleep it off. Layla snatched up a bottle of sleeping pills in the manner of an angry toddler, pouring a few out without paying attention to the dosage, and swallowed them dry.

Within a few minutes, she was passed out on the sofa, her mind swirling with thoughts of her Mommy.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Layla woke up laying on her side, nestled up against a warm body. Somebody was humming. It sounded a lot like the way that her Mommy - Victoria, she corrected herself - used to hum lullabies. She opened her eyes for a moment, not quite realising what was happening whilst she was still dozing. Her eyes shot open the moment she realised what was going on - somebody was in her house, whilst she was asleep, and was _cuddling_ her. She rolled over in a panic, only to see...

"Vic?"

Victoria was as equally sleepy as Layla, but was awake enough to give her a smile.

"It's okay, Layla. It's real. I'm here, sweetie," Victoria murmured, slowly reaching to run her fingers through Layla's hair. "I missed you, my lovely. God, I missed you so much." All that Layla could do for a moment was lie there in horror and shame, convinced that if Victoria really was there, this was all a lie. How could Victoria stand to be around her after everything that she'd done?

"No," Layla said quickly, choking slightly. "No. No, it's not real. It can't be. I... I..." Victoria was quick to shush her, holding Layla close to her body.

"Aletheia tricked you," Victoria said quietly. "She... took me away somewhere. You only ever knocked me out. And besides, it wasn't you - the Staff was hurting you. Controlling you." Layla didn't say a word as Victoria spoke, staring into her gaze with tear-filled eyes. "I forgive you. I could never give up being your teammate. Your friend. Your Mommy."

Layla sniffled lightly for a moment, on the verge of letting tears fall. There was a moment of silence where neither of them spoke. Finally, Layla inhaled deeply, trying to keep herself together.

"How did you get in here, then?"

"... You left the door unlocked," Victoria said sheepishly. "I knocked a few times, but you didn't answer. The lights were on and your car was in the driveway, so... I got nervous." She sighed, looking at Layla like she just knew what had happened. "I found your things outside. And the sleeping pills. You're lucky you didn't overdose, baby." Layla looked ashamed for a moment, before Victoria just sighed again, smiling softly. "It's okay. Your onesies, blankets, and plushies needed a wash, and they're drying now. But it looks to me like you're on the verge of regressing. We can talk more once you feel better, okay sweetie?"

Layla hesitated for a moment, before nodding briskly several times. She couldn't keep holding off her regression forever... and her Mommy was here now. She was safe. They were both safe. It was okay. Layla could feel herself slipping fast, and she could vaguely feel the sensation of being picked up, a kiss being pressed to the top of her head.

"My little Misthios," Victoria said gently, bouncing Layla a few times in her arms, eliciting a wordless smile. They'd come up with the term of affection soon after Layla went into the Animus to look for the Staff - Layla loved it even more than Victoria did, really. A few moments passed, and yes - Layla was definitely being carried through to the next room. A plushie, a tiny blue-grey dolphin, was pressed into her hands, and it was immediately accepted.

Layla was quickly put back down onto the sofa, and she immediately whined loudly, reaching up with her arms to ask to be picked up again. Victoria laughed gently, reaching down to pet Layla's hair a little.

"Let me go and fetch you a onesie so you can change, okay baby?" Victoria said gently. Layla sighed, nodding reluctantly. Victoria did return quickly, picking Layla up immediately. "C'mon sweetheart, let's get you changed."

Layla didn't want any of the things that the Brotherhood had given her. All she'd ever wanted was her Mommy. And, well... now they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: There's literally no non-sexual age regression fanfic for Assassin's Creed out there.
> 
> I might continue this if there's interest. Comment with thoughts! :)


End file.
